1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel denture cleansing compositions that contain oxidizing and reducing agents which combine in a thermogenic reaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Denture cleansers are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,288 discloses a powder of particulate solid mixtures dispersible in water, and containing an activating agent and peroxy oxygen-liberating matter for evolving gas bubbles. Amino-carboxylic acids and derivatives such as ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid compounded with heavy metals and ion exchange resins compounded with catalytically active metals are disclosed as the activating agents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,776 discloses denture cleansing compositions in a dry solid form which on addition to water produce a lively effervescence caused by the liberation of oxygen from the alkali metal perborate present in the composition. The dentures are soaked in the resulting solution which has an alkaline pH after which the dentures are rinsed with water.